In U.S. Pat. No. 4,144,346 there are described a number of 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-ylmethyl)-1H-imidazoles and 1H-1,2,4-triazoles and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,179 there are described a number of heterocyclic derivatives of (4-phenyl-1-piperazinyl-aryloxymethyl-1,3-dioxolan-2-yl)methyl-1H-imidazol es and 1H-1,2,4-triazoles, which are taught to have antifungal and antibacterial properties.
In comparison with the prior art compounds, the subject compounds of the present invention differ therefrom not only by their chemical structure but also their increased effectiveness in the inhibition of the growth of Candida albicans after systemic and/or topical administration, which effectiveness make them especially useful in the treatment of vaginal candidosis by topical and/or systemic administration.